The most random thing you'll ever read
by TheRaichux3
Summary: I was bored. Warning: Contains massive stupidity. Don't hate plox.
1. Chapter 1

The most random thing you'll ever read

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Rena screamed as she walks through a desert with Elsword, Rena, Ara, Chung, Aisha, Eve and Raven.

"What did you say about my mama!?" Elsword screamed as he punches Rena in the face. Rena collapses and the rest but Eve gasp. Suddenly, a spaceship plummets through the sky. It lands softly before all of them. Everyone gasps but Eve. Rena gets up as if nothing happened to her. The space ship grows a face in front of it.

"Sup'." It said.

"That's huge!" Rena screamed.

"I told you to stop talking about my mama!" Elsword punches Rena in the face.

"You tell em', boy!" The spaceship said.

"Wait...are you Elsword's mother?" Aisha asked. The spaceship puts on a blank face, then its doors open. It flies over to them, somehow puts them inside the spaceship, then flies all the way to space. It drops them off then flies away.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Rena screamed.

"No, We're in space." Elsword said.

"We're in space!?" Rena screamed." "The fu-" Elsword shoots Rena in the face with a gun that just appeared in his hand.

"What the heck Elsword!?" Aisha screamed.

"She cussed out my mama again! Shut up before i shoot you!" Elsword screamed.

"You don't tell me what to do! Elsword, you're a-" Elsword shoots Aisha.

"What!?" Chung screamed. "Elsword, Stop thi-" Elsword shoots Chung.

"Why did you shoot him!? He didn't do anything wrong!" Ara screamed.

"He hurt my feelings." Elsword said.

"Well that doesn't mean you shoul-"

"The funniest thing is that you didn't really say anything until i shot Chung."

"What!? I..!

"Well i think you might say..." The sun suddenly teleports behind Raven. "This shooting is... out of this world." The sun somehow grows a face then It and Raven start laughing together.

"What the fudge!? The sun!?" Ara screamed.

"I guess i really am..." The sun sighs and closes its eyes. "A hot topic." It and Raven start laughing again.

"Elsword, give me that gun." Ara said. Elsword nods.

"Gladly." Elsword tosses the gun at Ara. Ara grabs it, shoots Raven in the head, then shoots the sun. The sun blows up and the blast blew them away. It sends the Elgang right back to earth and right back to where they were before the spaceship took them, A desert.

"What?" Ara said. Rena, Aisha and Chung lift their bodies up as if nothing happened to them. Raven is the only one who stayed dead.

"What!?" Ara screamed as she looked at them.

"We're in the middle of nowhere...Again..!" Rena screamed.

"Wait... Haven't we been here before? I mean.. at least I think I've been here before..." Rena said. Everyone else turns to Rena, their eyes glowing blue. A figure with a body covered in darkness walks over to Rena as the rest pin Rena down. The figure walks to Rena.

"You became aware. You know too much. You must be eliminated." The figure said. The figure lifts its arm up and puts it down and a giant pencil eraser comes from the sky and charges at Rena. Rena screams as loudly as she could out of pure terror. The figure starts laughing maniacally, then a apple appears to its hand. The figure eats it, smacking its lips and licking them as he chewed it very loudly. He swallows it and starts laughing again. Elsword gets up to his feet and puts his hand out at Aisha. Aisha explodes.

"What the...!? Why the heck... how did you and why did you do that!?" Chung asked. Elsword says nothing and moves his hand at Chung. Chung explodes as well.

"What the!?" Ara screamed. "Stop thi-" Ara explodes.

"I'm the ***Bleep***ing main character! I can do anything i want, I always win, and I always get what i want at the end!" Elsword screamed. He starts laughing maniacally.

" Now, i will kill the one... the only... TheR-" Suddenly a figure covered in shadow teleports behind Elsword and lifts its hand up. it puts it down and a giant golden hammer that says 'you're nerfed kid' on it appears from the sky and swings at Elsword. Elsword turns around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...! NOT AGAI-"

**I'm just going to end this before it gets out of hand.**

**You see what happens when i get bored!?**

**R&R! Please don't hate **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: uhh

**Warning: Theres actual cursing here.**

**DID I SAY THIS FANFICTION WAS OVER?**

**HUH?**

**HUUUUUUUH?**

**"Last chapter didn't go very well," The narriator said. **

**"Indeed." A man in complete shadow said.**

**"Lets redo everything, and hope for the best this time. Okay..." **

Chapter 2: Theres another chapter!?

The Elgang was walking hapily in a desert. They don't know why they came here at all, they were just there. There was no purpose in this, they were just there. Elsword suddenly stops walking and turns to Rena. Everyone stops walking as well.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD BREATHE!?" Elsword screamed. He pulls out a AK-47 out of thin air and starts shooting Rena. Rena collapses.

"What the fuck Elsword!?" Aisha screamed.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING CURSE IN THIS FUCKING FANFICTION!?" Elsword screamed. His face rolled and he spit as he was speaking face to face with Aisha.

"Yeah." She said.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Elsword starts shooting Aisha. Aisha collapses.

"Stop this now!" Chung screamed.

"YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"Elsword aims his AK-47 at Chung, then moves it away.

"Okay il stop." Elsword said. Chung sighs out of relief. "PSYCH!" Elsword screamed. He starts shooting Chung until he dies.

"Okay, this has gone far enough," A voice said. A man in complete shadow pops into existence next to Elsword. The man puts his arm out at Elsword. "Fire the missile!" He screamed. A large missile appears out of nowhere and flies at Elsword. The missile completely misses Elsword.

"Well I think you might say," Raven puts on sunglasses. "That was a MISS-ile." Elsword and the man in complete shadow take one look at each other, then Elsword shoots at Raven. Raven collapses.

"Why are we doing this? I mean, why can't we just get along?" Ara asked. Elsword and the man start laughing out loud, and Elsword shoots at Ara. Ara collapses.

"Oh yeah by the way i'm actually Add." The man in shadow said. The man in shadow takes off his mask, and Add's face was revealed. Elsword gasps.

"Wait, how were you able to do all those god-like things?" Elsword asked. Suddenly, a giant golden hammer, that says NERF in big red letters on it, falls from the sky and completely crushes Add.

"I...Think you might say... His plans were... flattened. Get it? Because he was crushe-" Elsword fires a bullet from his AK-47 at Raven. Raven's body jumps out of momentum. Another man in shadow suddenly pops into existence next to the hammer and starts laughing maniacally. He takes a bite out of an apple, then continues to laugh manically.

"Wait, i'm allergic to apples." The man said. The man suddenly blows up.

"No you're not." Elsword said. The scene suddenly reverses itself and the man appears again. It was as if you were watching a video on rewind.

"Oh yeah. How'd you know?" The man in shadow asked.

"If you were allergic to apples, then how did you eat that last one in the last chapter?" Elsword asked. There is suddenly silence. Then a giant eraser falls from the sky and crushes Elsword. The man turns around to Eve and Elesis, who had been watching the whole time.

"Anything you would like to say?" The man asked. Elesis raised her hand. "Yes Elesis?"

"F this i'm out." Elesis detonates.

"Anything else?"

"Error in systems. Repeat, Error in systems. Speech is being tampered with, Error, error." Eve said.

"Uh.. Okay. Since you're adorable, you get to go free. Go on, get out of here you,"

"AY YO FOO, I SEE YA TRYIN' TO MESS WITH MY CROO HERE, YOU BETTER GET CHO ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET CHO ASS WHOOPED." Eve said.

"What the hell is this? Eve, whats wrong with you!?" The man screamed.

"Error." Eve said.

"What?"

"Error, Error, Error."

"Error?"

"I AM SPEAKING ENGLISH YOU IDIOT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I SAID ERROR. USE YOUR EARS." Eve screamed.

"I.. Eve! I have never heard you say that bef- Well, you might say that to Elsword, but not in such a tone! You should be ashamed of yourself." The man lectured.

"WHAT'CHU YOU SAY ABOUT MY NASOD KINGDOM!?" Eve blows up. The man sighs.

"Only thing left to do, is try again.." The man said. With a snap of his fingers, the world pops out of existence.

**I don't know what the F i'm doing. I don't even know why i wrote this.. Oh yeah! I was bored. Will there be a new chapter? I don't know.**

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as much I did when i was writing this! **


End file.
